1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector with board lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors have been employed to connect a printed circuit board in various electronic components associated with a computer, such as a hard disk drive, a printer, etc. Such an electrical connector usually has an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and soldered on the printed circuit board, a metal shell covering the insulative housing and a pair of board locks retained on the insulative housing and the metal shell for positioning the electrical connector to the printed circuit board.
The insulative housing usually has a mating portion and a pair of mounting holes at two sides of the mating portion. The metal shell has a pair of openings corresponding to the mounting holes. Each board lock has a securing portion affixed to a rear side of the mounting holes and a pair of mounting legs extending downwardly for locking the electrical connector to the printed circuit board. The securing portion defines a through hole corresponding to the mounting hole. Besides, the electrical connector has a nut with a cylinder portion extending through the through hole, mounting hole and opening and fastening the board lock, insulative housing and metal shell together. But in process of assembling the electrical connector to the printed circuit board, the board lock is easily distorted as being resisted by the printed circuit board or became less crowded with the insulative housing and the shell. When a corresponding plug is inserted or pulled out of the electrical connector more times, the electrical connector is easily pulled upwardly, and the board lock will not fasten the metal shell and the insulative housing to the printed circuit board, which is very inconvenient to users. In addition, the electrical connector is difficult to be assembled because of a mass of components it has.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with a stable board lock is desired to overcome the above problems.